


Prison Junkies

by Cory808



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Happy Ending, Human Hales, M/M, Mafia Hale family, alternate universe prison, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cory808/pseuds/Cory808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a young 19 year old with a death wish. Yeah, getting caught stealing from a loan shark not the smartest career move, especially when your father is sheriff. He is thrown in prison for accessory to murder and money laundering. When he enters his new home for the next 25tolife sentence he is instantly greeted by a suave and cold man who wants nothing more than to make Stiles is girlfriend. Yeah not happening...or at least, that's what he thought until he met tall dark and broody Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's my first fic ever. Especially on Teen Wolf which I do not own at all (wish I did then it'd have turned out so much differently *sigh* Kira love you I will miss you) anyway critiques are welcome but don't be jerks about it. And I welcome praises of all sorts. Thanks for reading! I'll update as often as possible but it'll probably be once a week per chapter best case scenario and worse case scenario two times a month. Enjoy.

   The ride on the bus in the chill northern California morning was definitely not my idea of a pleasant time. In fact, being chained to the seat with a gorilla looking man, that could probably eat his way through half the United States, is not my idea either. I especially don't like the way he has been eyeing me up and down, slowly dropping his gaze from my face down my neck and sliding it right to where my cuffed hands laid in my lap, it was a look I knew all too well. Lust. If he even thought of trying anything with me this guy was never going to pee again.

   I leaned away from krispy kreme and gazed out to the woods that surrounded the prison. It was honestly really beautiful with its lush vegetation and thick oak and pine trees. I hope my cell has this view our else I'd go insane. I hope when, or if, my parents drive up here to see me they to will love the scenery. I highly doubt they would come up to visit me but I can dream can't I?

  The feeling of the bus slowing down shakes me from my thoughts and I look up to see iron and steel gates with thick barbed-wire covering all fences. The stone looks cold, harsh, and grey. There are six towers surrounding the main buildings that are clustered in a tight circle. It is an ominous feeling as I stare at the place that will be my home for the next 25 to life, unless I get paroled.

   The bus comes to a stop just inside the screeching gates. Immediately the bus is surrounded with armed guards in full body gear. They certainly don't fuck around in this place. The doors open and one guard steps up to unlock one inmate at a time. He has 20 people to release and drag out into the cold wind. He grabs me with such force that I trip over my own feet and land in his arms.

   "Oh no, I'm not into prison bitches. Save that for someone else that's into twinks like you whore," the guard says smugly.

  I stare at him in complete disbelief. However my mouth has decided to move without a filter. "Honestly I prefer a dildo compared to a dick less bear such as yourself." I smile feigning a flirtatious smirk and bat my eyelashes. The guard shoves me to the ground instantly and my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2- Which One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did I do? It's short chapters at first it'll get longer eventually. Um I hope what makes me laugh will make you guys laugh I'm very sarcastic myself but my sarcasm reaches only some people.

 

 

 

 

_Ugh, that's fucking bright. The hell is that?_ Blinking my eyes open, I swatted at the light that's being pointed in my eyes. Looking around I realize that I am in a cot in the prison infirmary being examined by the doctor. I decide to sit up slowly but am immediately forced back down by feminine hands.

 "Hey Stilinski, you need to lie back down. Guard Whittmore is a bit brash but he always muscles his way around with the newbies," she says matter-of-factly. 

 I stare up into the eyes of what must be an angel. Gorgeous long red hair flows over her petite shoulders and her plump lips are in a pursed line as she glares down at my obvious gaping. I quickly look away and glimpse at her name tag and read,  _Dr. Martin the hell is she doing in a place like this?_ I open my mouth to ask but am interrupted by the buzzing of the infirmary door opening to reveal a slim built guard with slick backed blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Dr. Martin called him Guard Whittmore. 

 I think introductions are in order. "Well if it isnt Mr. Dildo from the bus. How nice to make your acquaintance? My name is Stiles just so you know."

 Glaring at me and my close proximity to Dr. Martin, he clears his throat, ignores my intro and straightens up. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was slightly blushing. "Dr. Martin, is number 46209 ready for introduction into GP?"

 Getting up and striding over to her desk she grabs a few papers off her clipboard and holds them out for Whittmore to fetch. "He," she stresses the word, "needs rest, but he is ready to fend for himself against whom he needs to."

 I roll my eyes as another guard walks into the infirmary. She is tall, blond and there is something fiery about her gaze as she marches up to my bedside. I stare back into her fierce gaze with my own defiance. She merely smirks at me and grips my arm in a vice grip as she hauls me up.

  "I'd suggest that you listen to everything  we say here 46209. It may not be wise to let that light in your eyes shine too bright." She leaned in close as she escorted me out and through the dark stone halls. " Especially with that nice plump ass of yours. We have a few naughty ones in there that'd love to take a bite out of you."

 A spike of fear jump starts my heart but I stood straight with my head held high as we enter the first gate of four that separates general population, or GP, and the guard stations. I may be slim in build myself but I would never allow anyone to have me against my will. _Like that oaf from earlier_ , I shuddered at that thought. But no matter, I'll be just fine. I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defence and it normally helps confuse people so that should work.

  "Here you go sweetness. Have fun," the blond guard said, I caught her name tag just as she shut the gate,  _Reyes, hmph fun yeah it'll totally be fucking fun in here bitch._ I'm startled out of my thoughts as my ass is slapped so hard I yelp, well I honestly think it was more of a slight release of breath but it could be called a scream too. I turn around to punch the son of a bitch who smacked me only to collide into an older guy that could use a nice shave. He is tall and his jaw line is pretty cut and strong. His broad shoulders give him a very masculine look and if we weren't in jail I'd probably bang him.

 "Well if it isn't the dear little thing from the bus? I do hope they were nice to you in that small hospital office?" He takes a step towards me and I shuffle back slightly to the right, trying to avoid his reach. 

  "Don't be scared gorgeous," he coos. I watch him as he slowly starts to circle me and forces me to back into a table. I push myself against the table praying for more space between me and the old man. He place his hands on either side of me and looks me dead in the eyes.

  "I have a proposal for you. A little inquiry into your thoughts if I may?" His smile is cold and calculating and I really don't want to hear whatever he has to say but, what the hell right?

 "Yeah? And what kind of proposal are you talking about?" I smile feigning my flirtatious behavior as I keep my eyes trained on him.

  "Well, first gorgeous my name is Peter Hale," he brings his right hand up to use his thumb and forefinger to hold my jaw. This brings my face a mere centimeters from his lips.

  "I would like to make your ass mine. Over and over again of course. And in exchange I offer protection from the real monsters in here." To drive home that he basically wants me as his girlfriend, he grind his clothed cock over my soft member. I can feel the heated gaze of the other prisoners as I try to move away but all I do is get turned around and pinned down on the table. Oh yeah this is so...not...fucking good. 

  I try to push up and away from him but all I feel is something hard grinding in between my ass cheeks. I stomp on his foot and as he yells in pain I shove past him and disappear into the crowd.  _Fuck my life right now,_ I think as I hide out in a older part of the prison block. Everything is closed and looks like death. 

 I wander down the halls and hope nothing pops out and kills me. I seriously have the worst luck that'd I'd give anything to the universe, which is for sure completely against me, free reign to not let my ass end up as someone's bitch. I make a right turn and am then grabbed by two people and I make another breath release, I did not scream, as they force me up against a wall.

  They hold my arms out as they shove my face into the wall. "You stupid bitch. I didn't think you'd be that stupid to refuse me let alone actually hurt me. That's going to cost you dearly." He pulls my hair with his right hand as he rubs up against my back. "I was planning on making this oh so good for us both," Peter links my left ear lobe and then kisses his way down my neck. "But I think instead I'm going to shove my cock in you and fuck you senseless."

  Just as Peter is about to make good on his threats the weight of the three men is suddenly gone and I turn to watch the fight as Peter and his gang are beaten and sent packing in a matter of seconds. "This is not over gorgeous! I'll make that ass mine and show you exactly what that beautiful mouth is good for too!" Peter shouts as he rounds the next corner and away from my saviors.

  I turn to the three men that helped me and damn, they are fine! The closest one to me has shaggy black hair, olive skin tone, and a crooked jaw line that just adds to his boyish good looks. The next one is tall and very athletic. He has a smug smirk on his face as he eyes me up and down. The last guy, oh does he take the cake. He is a real life version of my wet dreams that I wouldn't mind climbing like a tree any day of the week. But alas, this is prison.

  "Thanks guys, I didn't think the universe still had some love for me. I'm Stiles, what's your names?" I thrust my hand out towards the shaggy haired guy first. He looks at my hand and smiles at me.

  "You know, I don't think the universe loves you all that much...Stiles was it?" A chill ran up my spine instantly. Before I had a chance to make a run for it the first two guys grab me and force me to my knees in front of tall, dark, and broody. I look up and decide enough is enough. "Okay come on you fuckers, do your worst but you put anything in my mouth and you're going to fucking lose it! I'm not afraid of you!"

 Their ring leader kneels down in front of me and I notice his eyes are a mixture of green and blue and if it weren't for the fact that his goons had me down like a dog waiting for something that I was sure i had escaped...actually scratch that. I wouldn't fuck this guy at all. He completely ruined his chances with me.

  "My name is Derek. You got two choices here. Choice number one is to let Peter fuck you and be passed around. Or you be mine and I won't pass you around. Which do you prefer?" He looks me dead in the eyes as he says this. Dude, he seriously pissed me off.

  "Fuck you asshole! No, do you want to hear it in Spanish? No! I think I'll take my chances thank you very much," I spit at his feet to make sure he knows he disgusts me.

  "You already had your chance to prove your not eligible for being fucked kid. The second Peter grinded on you in front of everyone he basically told them you were up for any cock to have fun. And you seem like a good kid so think again." Is this guy as dense as I think he is? This mother fucker thinks he's helping me!? 

  "Well aren't you my own prison hero. Gee, should I be raped by the old man or should I get raped by the young Greek god? Such a difficult choice." I hear the goons laughing above me and I turn and glare at them. The athletic one looks down at me and smiles.

  "The fact that you just compared Derek to a Greek God makes me think you dont mind having your ass plowed by him. He is good in bed, at least from what Isaac said." He winks at me as the other one groans.

  "Seriously Ethan? Don't remind me that Isaac belonged to Derek first. That's not cool dude to talk about my boyfriend like that."

  "Sorry Scott but I'm just saying to the kid, that Peter has passed around a lot of pretty boys just like him. And when he's done they usually end up dead. Do you want that kid?" Ethan is looking down at him with what seems like a flash of sympathy.

  "Stop calling me kid, I'm like your age man. My name is Stiles. Just Stiles. And you know what I don't want to be fucked by anyone in here so how about we just pretend that we're fucking huh?"

  "No," Derek states firmly. He grabs me by the back of my neck to bring me closer to him. Suddenly my heart is racing and my mouth goes dry. I lick my lips and watch as his eyes follow the movement slowly. He clears his throat and continues, " I want you Stiles but I'm asking for it and I won't pass you around like Peter. You'll be safe with me and alive. Isn't that what you want? To live?"

  Shit. He has a point. Fuck my life seriously. I watch as Derek waves Ethan and Scott off me and my arms drop to my sides. I rub my right shoulder and then my left one as I feel Dereks stare burrowing into my skull. After a few minutes of contemplation I look up at Derek and nod my head.

  "Okay Derek. I'll be yours." Derek lifts me up off the floor and walks down the corridor. Ethan and Scott follow him. I hesitate for a second before I to follow down towards what I was certain would be my doom.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting with Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals. Here's the next chapter. Please comment as much as you can I love reading what's been written so far. I hope you all like the next chapter!

  Following my captors down the corridors and back into the fray of GP, I kept my gaze away from the other prisoners as best I could. I was now surrounded by Scott behind me on my left and Ethan my right. Derek placed his sexy...NO BRAIN NO...his broody...yeah that's it broody... self in front of me.  

  This little protective triangle is because the second I showed my face, everyone catcalled and whistled at me. Derek shoved me in front of his goons and stood in front of me. The place went quiet. The silence was deafening as we passed up the stairs to the cells.   

  Not paying attention as per usual, I trip and hit my face smack on Dereks' back. He stumbles a bit and turns to grab me and pushes me against the wall glaring.   "Look kid, if you can't get serious then how about I leave you to the rest of GP? Peter still wants you. In fact of you look over the rail he hasn't stopped drooling yet," and he shoves face to look over the railing straight at Peter.  

  I turn around to face Derek, "yeah, I'm so happy to be the lucky guy having a bunch of rapists wanting my ass. So freaking awesome I might actually cry. Honesty I think I'm tearing up," I wipe at the corner of my right eye as if to wipe a tear. Derek doesn't look amused in fact he looks constipated. 

  He turns on his heel and keeps walking. Ethan and Scott point in the direction of Derek and I flip them both off. Scott grimaces a bit and Ethan makes a kiss face at me. Rolling my eyes we make our way to Derek who is halfway up the next flight of stairs to the third floor. 

  He reaches a cell and stands outside of it. Ethan and Scott push me inside once we get to it and Derek ducks inside after me. I back up to the opposite wall trying to put as much distance between us as possible.  _I didn't think he'd want me so soon. Shit._ I feel about for something to stab him with. 

  He looks at me and grabs me by my neck. I squeak with surprise as he slowly brings his right hand up to my waist. My breathing has gone out of service and I release a breath I've been holding. This seems to wake him up because he let's me go and sits on the bottom bunk bed.

  "Stiles I want you to know that I am not a rapist," he looks up as I snort at that ridiculous notion," I'm being serious Stiles. Yes I wouldn't mind fucking you into the mattress...or the wall...yeah the wall is best..." He trails off as he looks at my face, it looks like he is tracing my lips.

   _You've gotta be kidding me. "_ Hey okay I don't know what you've been smoking seriously it's probably steroids. But that's beside the point. You basically gave me an ultimatum of which dick to ride you jerk!" I ball up my fists in my anger and stare him down as best I can. Seriously why does he think he's doing me a favor? I get that prison is tough and I didn't do much to protect myself but it's only the first day damnnit.

  "I just want you to have a choice okay? Peter is dangerous and I've had enough of him taking every young guy in here and they end up dead. The last one didn't make it a week before Peter let his pack rape him to death." Derek stood up and puts his hands on either side of my head trapping me there against the wall. 

  "I want you so bad. But I'm not just going to take it. I want you to trust me," I feel his hands start to feel their way up my shirt. "Let me have you Stiles and I'll..." Just then a loud alarm sounds and breaks up this tense moment. Ethan and Scott nod at Derek and leave. 

  I go to step out of the cell but Derek puts his hand on my chest to stop me. I stare at him curiously and then the cell door closes. I sigh and hop up to the top bunk and lay on my stomach facing the barrs. Derek is apparently my cell mate too. Just what I needed as a cell mate. A guy that really wants my ass.

  Derek seems totally concentrated on what's happening outside. My curiosity brims up in my mind with new questions waiting to be answered. I watch from my bunk as we hear the guard gates open. My eyes flicker to Derek as he tenses up. What the hell is going on out there. 

  A ringing goes on as a voice comes over the intercom. It's a deep, sultry, accented voice that makes me want to cum from just hearing it. I swing my legs over the top bunk and jump down to scramble over to the bars. Derek looks at me with surprise as I shove him out of the way slightly.

  Down in the pit is a middle aged man with flecks of gray hair mixed with chestnut colored strands. His beard is scruffy and from what I can make out he is just...dreamy.  _Oh if only I could have that._ I sigh and smile an little at the amazing sight I see before me. 

  "Attention all prisoners, I am here to make an announcement," he states in an amazingly calm voice, " for those of you who are new to our accommodations my name is Chris Argent. I am the head guard here in this facility and I do not know what you think but I will tell you that I in here, you're but a number on a clioboard." 

  Wow someone is a complete and utter ass. Seriously man and here I actually got horny for him. I climb back up to my bunk when a hand pulls me back down. I yelp and find myself face to face with a pissed off looking Derek. Yeah the fucks his problem?

  "So you'll get horny for a guy like Chris Argent but for me I'm like the plague? You've got to be kidding me. Panting after him like a bitch in heat," Derek shoves me on the bottom bunk and climbs on top of me. He pushes my shirt up and latches onto my right nipple. He holds my arms down and licks nipples then he trails his tongue over my chest to my neck.

  "Get off me! I don't want you get off me!" I try to kick and struggle from his grasp. I won't give up without a fight. I may have agreed to be his but I never said I'd make not fucking easy for him!

  Derek slaps me across the face and my body goes lax with the shock of it. He bring his face right to mine and growls, "you want me to be a rapist and just make me take you then you know what? It seems I've decided to take you up on the offer."

  In my panic I fail to notice that there are guards standing at the cell door. They open the gate and tear Derek off of me. He struggles a bit as he tries to get back to me. Grateful for their intervention, I pull my shirt down and stand up to fix my pants. Derek is glaring daggers at me.

 I look up as I see another figure in front of me. Chris Argent is standing there. He wears his dark wash blue jeans oh so well. It hugs him in all the right places. And his dark shirt seemingly flows so nicely over his muscles. He looks over at Derek and smirks at hims. Shaking his head he stares at me and takes a step in my direction. 

  I cross my arms and he stops in his tracks. I'm not having another man try to get at me. I stand up straight as I glare at him with venom. He can't be serious to want to talk to me. 

  "Well, well, well. Looks like you got a new shiny toy Derek. He is a cute little thing," Chris examines me like a piece of meat at a grocery store. He is now making me very uncomfortable. It's like he can see into my soul with his pale green eyes.

  "I bet he tried his best to save you from Peter hm? He can get too wild with his partners. You may want to be careful," he coos and turns away from them. His guards release Derek and he steps back into the cell as the doors close. 

  Derek shoves me away from the bottom buck and lays with his back towards me. I'm still stunned and can't get anywhere near the bed. I slide down to the floor and slightly bang my head against the wall.  _Well, at least he can calm down now._ I close my eyes and pray that in the morning there isn't a penis.... _PUNISHMENT_...punishment in store for me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Hands On Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for sticking with me, honestly I was rethinking the story but all the positive feedback helped. here is another chapter. Hope it's worth the wait.

Consciousness slowly came for me the next morning. The crick in my neck proved to be my first feeling from sleeping in a semi fetal position in the floor. I stretched out and groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 'Gah, my back hurts. Bunk bed next time Stiles.' Blinking, I rub my nose and look right into the mysterious green eyes of my forgotten bunkmate, Derek Hale.

 

  I yelp, and jump up from the floor. He stands up at the same time rubbing his head. 'Shit, he must have hit his head on the top bunk.' I watch as he glares at me and slowly saunters over to me. I put my hands flat on his chest to keep the distance. "W-Woah there wolfy that is far enough into my personal space you go." I watch as he glances down at my hands on his chest and then he does something that almost...ALMOST I DIDN'T SAY I DID...makes me drop to my knees. This mother fucker smiles. His heaven sent dimples and bunny teeth would be the most adorable if I was attracted to him.

  He grabs my hands off his chest and swiftly yanks them up high over my head. Slightly lifting me to my tippy toes. He laughs lightly and then drops his head to my neck and trails his lips to my ear. I start to squirm and try to twist out of his grip.

He holds me tightly and I can hear him breathe in my scent. "Okay I-i-i think that's good enough. Now let me go." I stutter out.

Derek slowly releases me and I slide out from under him. He turns and says, "you're really scared of me." 

It's a statement not a question. I'm not sure what to say to him. Normally I'd not have a problem with having some fun but this isn't a place to have fun. I am about to answer when a dark shadow clouds the light coming from the hall outside of the cell.

The doors to the cell open up to reveal Chris Argent and his guards.  I try to move away from the door but am suddenly dragged out by the guards away from Derek. I tried to take a swing but get rewarded with a punch to the face. I go slack as they drag me down the stairs and into another holding area. Which they unceremoniously threw me into.

  "Yeah fuck you too!" I shouted as they slam the door. I have no clue why they grabbed me like that. I didn't do anything wrong. I decided I'd find out soon enough what the heck that was about and let my mind wander back to Derek.

He looked extremely troubled that I wanted nothing to do with him.  _Heh, the guy makes me crazy. Whatever._ I think to myself. I notice the table in the center of the room. Making my way over I slide the chair out and sat down. Sighing into a more comfortable position, I lay my head on my arms and let my eyes drift close.

 

 

 ...an ungodly amount of time later...

The door to the room crashes open and I fall backwards out of my chair. Holding my hand to my chest I shout, "was it too difficult to knock? Gosh didn't realize some mothers don't teach manners." 

 Chris Argent walks into the room. He pulls with him another chair and places it on the opposite end of the table. I watch as he walks around towards me and then reaches a hand out towards me.

I stand up on my own and slap his away from me. He looks at me and smirks. "You just arrived and already have quite the reputation. Have a seat Stiles." He pulls the chair out and gestures for me to sit.

I slowly take my seat and Chris props himself against the wall behind me. Chills start to breakout on my skin as another older man walks into the room. Great. It's the warden, Gérard Argent.

The old bastard takes a seat and drops a few files on the table. I stare at them and they each have my name written on them. Pale yellow folders each about a quarter inch thick. I realize that he must have pulled my juvie record too but he wouldn't be able to get those since they are sealed.

 Motioning for me to sit, Gérard pulls the first file and opens it. "Mr. Stilinski, you have quite the record here for one so young." He starts flipping through the pages and I narrow my eyes on him. 

He keeps flipping while I check for means of escape. No way am I sticking around for this bullshit, I don't like crazy old men. As I look around the room I meet eyes With Chris Argent. He eyes me up and down with his eyes and slowly licks his lips. I quickly look away from him to his father who's still preoccupied with my files. I can still sense Chris eyes on me when Gérard closes the file he has and tucks it away under the pile of other documents.

 "Well, that was interesting for the first file. Believe me ill reach the others soon enough," he said plainly. "But before we get into more of that. You have something that I want Stilinski."

I cut him off there, " Okay first off its Stiles. Second, I don't have anything you want Warden." I watch as he shakes his head and lightly smirks. 

"You have spunk there Stiles, you're going to need that for what I'm about to highly recommend for you." Suddenly I'm lifted up by two guards and slammed onto the table.

"As I was saying Stiles. It's recommended that you do as I say. You have exactly what I need child."

I try my best to struggle and get out of the vice grips of the two guards. Then I hear Gérard say, " you are going to help me target all members of Derek Hale's family mafia." 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
